


Calamari Warfare: The Epic Duo Showdown

by pastelhickeys



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, callie and marie are actual sisters in this, pearl and marina are a couple?, tags are kinda wrong, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelhickeys/pseuds/pastelhickeys
Summary: idk. crossover?????Off the Hook and The Squid Sisters have a performance that all of Inkopolis will remember in the sunken scrolls.(i may be including lyrics from the songs, which are what I THINK THEY ARE SAYING. it is not the orignal japanese lyrics.)(The translations that i get for most of the songs come from youtube, so hey, they may sound like the song but may not be correct.)





	Calamari Warfare: The Epic Duo Showdown

The beat was intoxicating. The vibration of the crowd cheering for them rung to their backstage dressing rooms, where Pearl sat in her pink swivel chair and turned around.

"Can you hear that Marina? They're cheering for US!" Her sharp teeth showed as she smiled in glee, Marina shyly brushing a tentacle out of her face. "Ahh, this crowd gets my ink pumping! Are you ready Pearlie?" She happily nodded as they heard a knock at the door. "Ms. Marina, Ms. Pearl, your co-act is here!" Marina turned to Pearl, who opened the door to reveal the one and only Callie and Marie, the Squid Sisters.

Marina stammered and turned a dark red, so excited to be right in front of her idols. Pearl smiled and looked over to Marina. "Ya like your surprise? Callie and Marie are gonna be performing with us as a kind of showdown! It's gonna be great!" Callie walked over to Marina and shook her hand, Marie doing a little wave. "It's so nice to finally meet you! I heard your music is the freshest around now!" Marie smirked and shook Marina's other hand. "It's gonna be great to perform with you, speaking of, we should get going."

The three squids and small octoling rushed to the stage, Pearl and Marina taking their spots on stage, with Marie and Callie waiting backstage for the surprise.

The loud music started up as Pearl took her spot center stage and grabbed her mic. Marina took her spot at the keyboard, her mic attached to her signature teal headphones.

"Ya'll feeling fresh out there? This is Off The Hook, coming at you LIVE from Starfish Mainstage for one of our biggest gigs yet!" The crowd cheered as they started up their first song of the night, Color Pulse. Marina was in the mood, playing the keys enthusiastically as Pearl rapped the lyrics and danced all over stage.

The crowd cheered louder and inklings danced to the beat, clapping in tune with the rhythm. They ended the song with a loud beat drop, the crowd cheering wildly.

"You guys ready for some Splatfest beats? This next one is Ebb and Flow!" Marina started up the beat as Pearl started to sing louder, Marie and Callie dancing backstage.

Pearl signaled for Marina to kill the music, and it got quiet. "Listen up every squid! We've got a special guest group here to sing with us!" The crowd was confused until they heard the familiar beat of the Splatfest tune. The Squid Sisters appeared on stage and waved to the crowd, going wild as Pearl and Marina went backstage for a break, letting them sing.

"How's it going Inkopolis! As you know, I'm Callie and this is Marie, and we're the Squid Sisters. Stay freeeeesh!" They did the signature hand wave and started up their first song, City of Color.

"Come on, come on now, get ready right now! You gotta let us know what's your team! Turn it up right now, get ready inklings, to bring it! You ready? GO! We're gonna bring it real loud! If you're not ready..get yourself ready, until you're steady! Don't mess your head not knowing who'll be the best, so baby pick who you'll choose for, ya ready? Pick who you'll choose for,the team that won't fall,pick who you'll choose for and give it your all! Don't mess your head were gonna rock you the best, so baby pick who you'll choose for ya ready?"

The crowd cheered as they finished the song, Marie gong backstage to help Pearl and Marina prepare for their next song. Callie stayed out on stage, letting the cheering die down and starting her solo song, Bomb Rush Blush. The beat started and Callie got straight into her dance routine.

"Now that you're with me, we are ready,ready,ready to get started! So you wanna go? Is that really,really,really true? So now..so now..the floor is filled with ink! Let's get this party started! When you throw those bombs, I get that feeling and it really makes me blush, blush, bomb rush blush! Come join me in the sea of color, the bombs go bada bada bada, splat ink everywhere! Iove it, I love it, won't you love it with me too?" Her song ended with a bang, the crowd erupting.

Off The Hook returned to the stage, The Squid Sisters standing at the opposite side of the stage. Pearl grabbed the mic and walked to the middle. "Alright everybody! We're gonna have a showdown song battle! Whichever duo gets the most applause wins!" The crowd cheered in agreement as both duos went to their sides of the stage, Off The Hook starting up their hit Splatfest jam Muck Warfare and The Squid Sisters preparing the dance routine for their famous hit Calamari Inkantation.

Beats were mixing wonderfully and synchronizing beautifully, the crowd losing their minds as speakers blared and stage lights flashed. Pearl was belting out rap god style lyrics and Marina synced her keyboards, Callie and Marie letting out amazing vocals. The two songs ended with neon lights and and pops of confetti cannons, the crowd erupting one more time as the four girls took a bow.

"So, you guys wanna go get some food?" Pearl asked a while after the concert was over. "Yeah, Crusty Sean's anyone?"

**Author's Note:**

> i know i know, lazy ending. this was a draft siting around since abt christmas week, so cut me slack.


End file.
